The Proper Way to Celebrate a Girl Like Her
by Mustaches
Summary: Kenjirou's at it again! Will his idea work this time? / Harutaka, one-shot.


**There's this voice-acted version of "Yuukei Yesterday" and I swear it is **_**the **_**cutest thing on the internet. Especially once Haruka starts singing at the end. Ahhhh.**

**How do allergies even work um. I don't really have any except for pollen so here's my small experience with them. Cries into hands.**

**Kagerou Project belongs to Jin.**

* * *

><p>"So? What is it that you need me for, Haruka?"<p>

He was laughing in the inside. Of course the most brilliant and amazing _Kenjirou Tateyama _already knew! In fact, it wouldn't really be that hard to suspect anything.

"Takane won't tell me what she wants for her birthday!" Haruka exclaimed, the concern in his eyes as sincere as they can be. "She keeps saying I don't need to get her anything…but that doesn't seem right!"

"Now, now, Takane's just stubborn, that's all." Calm and collected – that was what Kenjirou was. Adjusting his glasses to give him a "cool factor", he said, "Besides, you've been friends with Takane for a long time now. Don't you have any ideas on what she'd like?"

"Yeah!" The smile on the boy's face did not betray him. And did his eyes…sparkle? No, no, they weren't in a manga or anime or _anything_ like that. It must have been Kenjirou's eyes deceiving him. He inclined his head so that he could hear Haruka, and the boy enthusiastically said, "I was thinking of getting her a triceratops plushie to match mine! Or maybe some food. Oh, new headphones…!"

_I cannot believe this. _The teacher practically _felt _the beads of sweat coming down his forehead. _It's what Haruka might want for his own birthday…_

"It's the thought the counts," Kenjirou muttered, feeling the complete and utter embarrassment sink into him.

"Eh? What did you say, sensei?"

The boy staring at him snapped Kenjirou out of his pit of despair. Ah, so he still had the problem to solve. But if Haruka didn't even know the difference of what _he _wanted and what _Takane _wanted…well, there'd be some problems.

How to say it as nice as possible…

No, scratch that. He was _Kenjirou Tateyama _for crying out loud. It's impossible to find anything that he couldn't solve! Feeling a wave of pride wash over him, he stood up abruptly, the sound of his seat startling Haruka and sending him stumbling backwards. Pointing a finger towards him, Kenjirou declared his "war plan".

"Haruka, if you mean to impress Takane with a gift so fabulous she'd be blown away, I recommend flowers!" Ah, here he was. Hero Kenjirou was back at it again.

Maybe Ayano's hero games have started going to his head.

It's the trio's fault for joining along, anyway.

"Sensei…" So the teacher had rendered Haruka speechless. Not like he didn't already do that. Still, it was pretty…ah, forget it. It was pretty normal. "Are flowers…what Takane really wants?"

"Of course!" Kenjirou knew Takane was a hard girl to impress, and that what he was saying was probably a lie. But perhaps it would get the two of his students together…? Surely Takane would like the effort!

"Are you sure, sensei…?"

"Just go with it!" Another adjustment to the glasses proved Kenjirou's role as teacher – as well as a matchmaker. "I'm sure she'll _love _it."

* * *

><p>"H – happy birthday, Takane!"<p>

A _huge _bouquet of flowers was thrust out in front of her, a rainbow of reds, yellows, and pinks completely overwhelming her as Haruka continued to push it towards her. Ah, how _irritating _– and it wasn't just her mood. The smile on his stupid face, and the fact that _he got something for her even when she told him not to…!_

And her nose…agh, why was it so scratchy?!

"_U – Uwaah!_" The strangled sound that came out of her mouth surprised the both of them. She leapt backwards, face turning as red as the roses Haruka had brought in. "Haruka, you – you – !"

"Eh? What's wrong, Takane?" What an innocent boy. He tilted his head to the side, obviously oblivious to the runny nose and watery eyes the girl was harboring.

"I – idiot!" She tried her best to wipe away the tears welling up in her eyes with her sweater's sleeves, spitting out words that mixed together. "Agh, I already told you not to get me anything…!"

"But I have to repay Takane for being my classmate!" Oh no, there he goes again. Takane now tried to hide her warming face under her hands, feeling the embarrassment of this kind – _too _kind – boy's words. "Plus, sensei suggested this…"

"Well you're both idiots!" She exclaimed. "I – I'm allergic to most flowers!"

"Allergic…?"

"Do you _see _my current state right now?!" She wiped away some snot from her nose, and that sounded as "unlady-like" as it would get. She sniffed, the tears coming up once more. "Agh, idiots…!"

"I – I'm sorry, Takane!" Haruka had now put the bouquet down, worry washing over his expressions as he tried to help. "Eh, do you need tissues…?"

"Just get them out of the room!" She sniffed once more, rubbing her itching eyes and sneezing. It was a small, quiet sneeze, and before Haruka was out of the room, he had heard it. It seemed to amuse him, because he started chuckling.

"Aha, Takane, that was kind of a cute sneeze!"

"N – no it's not! Get them out before I start sneezing again!"

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry for making you sick on your birthday!"<p>

"Idiot, stop apologizing already," Takane replied, rolling her eyes as she blew her nose on one of the numerous tissues he had brought her. It had made a pile on her desk – a _mountain _of tissues, to be exact. Did he take the whole roll or something? Ah, but the effort _was _appreciated… "I'm not even sick, Haruka! It's just a reaction, that's all."

"Still!" Haruka stayed quiet for a bit, playing with his sleeves once again. "Ah…you can have my lunch if you want!"

Now _that _surprised Takane to the point where she turned her head to stare at him, only to have him blink back, _dead serious. _Usually Takane was the one to share her lunch with him – he was a black hole for food, after all. But to have Haruka offer…?

"Y – you don't have to!" She quickly replied, stuttering like before. Really, she was just completely shocked. Then she put on her angry face once again, saying, "I _told _you not to get me anything!"

"I – I know!" Haruka wailed, grabbing Takane's shoulders as he did. Stiffening in more surprise, Takane tried to control the blush that was making its way on her cheeks. "But it's your special day, and I _had _to do something!"

"Haruka…" Another wipe with the tissue was used to hide her beating heart, and she darted her eyes away from him, pouting. "You…idiot…!"

"I'll make it up to you, promise!"

"You don't…" Takane stopped, realizing her words were futile. Now locking her gaze onto his, she declared, "Fine, but don't be too extravagant!"

This put the light back in Haruka's eyes as he cheered, and his grip tightened on her shoulders. She immediately yelled at him for doing so, just like she would have, trying to mask her strange feelings as Haruka announced that they would go to a nearby ramen shop after school.

Meanwhile, Kenjirou watched from the doorway, a smug smile spreading on his face.

_Just according to plan! _


End file.
